The present invention relates to a hammer device, preferably for use in a rock drilling machine.
In a previously known hammer device of the above mentioned kind, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,196, a substantially higher impact frequency is obtained than in earlier known hammer devices. This solution has worked well regarding the impact frequency. One problem has been cavitation problems on the hammer piston at the drive surface for the return stroke of the hammer piston.
The present invention, which is defined in the subsequent claim, aims at achieving a hammer device where the high impact frquency is substantially maintained at the same time as the cavitation problems of the previously known hammer device are avoided.